Amber and Marie part 1
by Lavenny
Summary: Laverne and Shirley are having BIG troubles with Lenny and Squiggy


I'll find you Janelle!!! Lenny - Squiggy - Laverne - Shirley - Amber and Marie, Carmine's cousins 

Laverne and Lenny are dating, so are Shirley and Squiggy 

Scene 1: Laverne and Shirley's apartment: 

LAVERNE: Shirl, can't we wait until a weekday to do this? It's Saturday mornin'! Sky King isn't even on yet! SHIRLEY: Laverne, in the middle of the week, we're gonna be coming home and we'll be tired and you won't wanna do it then. Besides, you usually come home after work so drunk for taking swiggs outta the bottles before you cap 'em you act like an idiot and ya can't even barely walk. Now, ready? One, two, three, alley ooop! Both lift up the couch and put a stack of books under the front legs of it. LAVERNE: Holy moly! Lookit all that dirty, gross junk under there! Door flies open and here we see Lenny and Squiggy SQUIGGY: Hello! The boys walk over to the girls LENNY: Hi, sweetie! LAVERNE: Hi, Len Laverne and Lenny kiss SQUIGGY: Hey, punkin! SHIRLEY: Hi, Squig! Squiggy and Shirley hug eachother LENNY: Whatcha girls doin' that for so early in the mornin'? LAVERNE: 'cause we wanna get it done SQUIGGY: That's a dumb reason LENNY: You girls wanna come with us? We goin' to the dump. SQUIGGY: Yeah, we wanna get the good left-overs before the seagulls do! LENNY: Yup, them leftovers are better than the ones mom useta make! Lenny has a dreamy look in his eyes. Laverne and Shirley look at eachother, then make a face. SHIRLEY & LAVERNE: No, thanks guys! You go ahead. LENNY: Oh boy! Lenny jumps up and down. "More for us! Hey! Lets hurry up and get there before Herbert does!" LAVERNE: Who's Herbert? Lenny and Squiggy both sigh. SQUIGGY: You girls obliviously don't hang around at the dump a lot. Herbert's a seagull. We were there last week and there was a bum picking around in Herbert's pile and Herbert killed 'em. (Pauses) That's too bad, though, all the good stuff is in that pile. He gets there around noon o'clock. Sometimes a little later because he hasta brush his beak or something. I dunno. LENNY: Gee, I hope he forgot his watch at home today! Lenny and Squiggy leave SHIRLEY: Ya know? Sometimes I wonder why we even date them! LAVERNE: Because they're cute, sweet, kinda funny, and yet...so...repulsive! I don't know! They ARE kinda gross, but if I lost Lenny, I think I'd die. SHIRLEY: Me too. The girls continue to sweep under the couch and Shirley leaves to get a mop so they can mop under it. Carmine knocks his knock on the door. LAVERNE: Oh, come on in, Carmine, it's open. Carmine comes in with two pretty girls at his sides. CARMINE: Hey, Laverne! Where's Shirl? LAVERNE: She went to get a mop so we can mop under here. CARMINE: Oh, I came here to ask you girls a favor. Shirley comes in not looking at Carmine's cousins. SHIRLEY: Sure Carmine, what is it? CARMINE: Well, I don't wanna dump these girls in your lap but, can you to show my cousins around while I go to Chicago to pick up a load of tap shoes? LAVERNE: Sure! How long they staying here? CARMINE: They moved here. Shirley is mopping the floor. Without looking up she says: "from where"? AMBER: Minnesota LAVERNE: Oh really? I went there once, it smelled so bad there from all the... Shirley jabs Laverne with the mop stick Laverne rubs the spot where Shirley jabbed her. LAVERNE: Uh, what are your names? Shirley stops mopping under the couch to look at Carmine's cousins. She never saw them 'til just then. She thinks about how they might be a threat to Laverne and Shirley. AMBER: Amber MARIE: Marie LAVERNE: Those are pretty names. I always hated my name. CARMINE: I'd love to stay but I gotta go now girls! See ya tommorrow! 

Scene 2: Next day - Pizza Bowl 

Laverne and Shirley are at their normal table. Amber and Marie are bowling with Barney and BlackJack. 

SHIRLEY: Laverne, I dont trust them. They're so pretty. As soon as Lenny and Squiggy see them they'll... Shirley bites her palm. SHIRLEY: It's happened before Laverne. Remember Elanore? Randy was her boyfriend for 6 months and then Ready Betty Rosaluski moved here and he thought she was georgeous and he dumped Eleanore. Those two look like the kinda girl Betty was. Stealers. 


End file.
